Urmommaisfat
Urmommaisfat was a petty conqueror that was thought to be silenced by *Achronos due to the utter destruction of the group LSP, in 2007. However, Urmommaisfat has recreated his account by the name of UMIF Revenge. His intentions are unknown. Bungie.net Life The Beginning Urmommaisfat first began his conquering career by targeting *crazedskater's group Stealth Snipers, an inactive HQ for the conqueror. Urmommaisfat enlisted the help of *Cozmo360, still new to the site and on his way to making a decent sized group. The group Chaos Rejects soon became an HQ for Urmommaisfat, as he quickly climbed the ranking ladder thanks to the naive Cozmo360. Within one month Urmommaisfat had gained FC. and took over Cozmo360's group. Cozmo quickly asked for aid from *Linkned(who had FC in both groups), and asked that he would destroy both groups. Linkned complied and down went Stealth Snipers and Chaos Rejects. Fueled wih anger at the loss of his new group, Urmommaisfat made a truce with the beaten crazedskater. Both now had a common enemy and would continue down a path of destruction as they tore apart every group that Linkned made, or was a part of. Linkned Wars After 6 groups under Linkned had been wiped out by the duo Urmommaisfat and crazedskater, he began to forge alliances with more powerful groups such as The 501st Legion, The Covenant, and High Alliance. While crazedskater had already made up his mind that any ally with Linkned must be terminated, Urmommaisfat took a more cautious approach. He soon became a valuable member of The Dark Chapter, and within one month he became the co-leader. With this power, Urmommaisfat went on crusade against Linkned's groups. Linkned's allies were enemies of the Dark chapter, and soon all tried to bring it down. The only group that was successful in doing so was The 501st Legion thanks to the user *Capt Molo who had infiltrated the Dark Chapter and utterly destroyed it. Linkned and the rest of the bungie community had thought that the threat was over, and Linkned began to work on his most successful group, LSP. LSP Linkned had founded LSP(Last Safe Place) under an alt known as Klause Baudilare. Urmommaisfat and crazedskater thought of the group as yet another failure Linkned had conjured, but were surprised to find that it had gained 80 members in one week. By three weeks, the member count was 345 members. Urmommaisfat was enraged that Linkned had created a more successful group than he had ever hoped to make. Urmommaisfat and crazedskater worked tirelessly to find a way to bring down the group, but all proved unsuccessful. Finally, Urmommaisfat found a way to break into LSP and instead of destroying it as he did to all the other groups, he kept it as his own. crazedskater however wished to destroy the group and caused complications for Urmommaisfat. Remembering how the whole conflict began, Urmommaisfat destroyed every aspect of crazedskater's reputation before finally removing him from power, only to be replaced by longtime friend *Hotshotesquire. The Fall Taking LSP was not enough for Urmommaisfat. His conquering career had only just begun. Urmommaisfat set out to reunite *The Separatists for a final clash against The Elites. This was short-lived however, as Achronos was quickly alerted by who was believed to be Cozmo360 of conflict that was to come. Achronos quickly banned Urmommaisfat's account, and without a leader The Separatists disbanded once again. For Cozmo360, justice was finally served. UMIF Revenge Years after urmommaisfat fell off the face of the site, he returned under the username UMIF Revenge. He immediately began plotting with fellow conqueror Cloneof501 to take over the group KC SAS Airborne. While scheming to take over the SAS, UMIF began to reconstruct the Dark Chapter in an effort to correct the mistakes he made earlier that cost him the group. The Dark Chapter started off slow, but when it's old leader Me Baby Me returned , the group suddenly began to flourish with old and new members. Meanwhile, Clone had begun a massive spam attack on the KC SAS that caused a brief time of inactivity in the group. Clone was able to pin the blame all on UMIF, and became an admin when he exposed all those who took part in the attack. An infurious UMIF demanded why Clone had betrayed him so that he could rank up. Clone explained that he originally created the group along with the group's current leader Da White Knight, but was kicked out due to his recklessness and passion to destroy other groups. Clone then revealed that his promotion was simply a means to obtain the admin powers so that he could destroy the SAS for good. As a gesture of good will he gave UMIF his account password and email address so that UMIF could be the one to finish off the group. Under Clone's account, UMIF began demoting all the moderators and the head admin Da White Knight. After deleting 100 members from the group, UMIF exposed himself as the culprit behind the attack, in an attempt to save Clone's reputation. However, the SAS saw through this and Stacker, who revealed himself to be the one who had urmommaisfat banned in the first place, threatened to do the same to UMIF. UMIF reluctantly gave in to Stacker's threats, but not before letting one of Clone's alts in and giving him full control over the group. Weeks after the attack, Clone was finally able to cripple the SAS, reducing it to 50 members with no moderators and no administrators. Back at the Dark Chapter, more trouble began to brew. One of the original Lieutenants, Juggernaut, began a hostile takeover of the group in an effort to prove the advisor and former ruler Tard that he was just as fit to rule as Me Baby Me and UMIF. UMIF, while under the mercy of Juggernaut, began searching for a way to overthrow the traitor. Luckily for UMIF and the group, his longtime friend Mastersniper_123 was able to overthrow Juggernaut and return all the original ranks to the members , due to a loophole in the ranking system. With UMIF back in power, he began to root out the traitor who gave Juggernaut full control over the group. Believing it to be Stacker, UMIF made a public announcement on the forum explaining that he knew who was at fault for the attack, in an attempt to root out Stacker. To UMIF's surprise, it was not Stacker who Confessed, but Me Baby Me. At first denying the claim, looking at the group history UMIF confirmed that the culprit was in fact Me Baby Me. Feeling betrayed by the one person he looked up to, UMIF demanded an answer as to why she tried to destroy the group. Me Baby Me admitted that the Dark Chapter had become a shadow of it's former self. All the joy that crafted it and brought it's members together was long gone. Since the one thing that Me Baby Me had cared about on Bungie was long gone, she decided that it was time for her to leave. But, Me Baby Me felt that the only way she could leave was if the Dark Chapter No longer existed, and hence tried to destroy it without looking as if she was guilty. UMIF felt sorry for Me Baby Me, and said that he would not ban her despite the outbursts of a furious Stacker. She declined UMIF's offer, and instead left on her own forgiving UMIF for all that he had done. Along with Me Baby Me all the original members departed from the Dark Chapter, and for the first time, UMIF felt defeated and lost. UMIF along with his friend ReDnEcK, began to recruit and rebuild. However The recovery of the Dark Chapter was short-lived, as members from the KC SAS Airborne began to spam the Dark Chapter and many of Clone's groups out of revenge for the destruction of the SAS. Member activity dropped to an alarming rate, and the Dark Chapter was damaged beyond the hopes of recovery. UMIF decided that Me Baby Me was right and that the joy that was put into the group was long gone. In one final effort to save his group, UMIF asked for help from his rival Cozmo360. Cozmo360 only told UMIF "Just let it go". UMIF took to Cozmo's advice and left a departure message on the now dead group's forum. After opening the group's member's que, UMIF left the group and Bungie. Groups *Demonic Snipers *Halo 3 1st Masters *Halo Dark Knights *Halo Mafia *Haven *KOTOR *LSP *Reds Army *The APA *the bloodhound gang *The Council Guards *The Covenant *The Hell Jumper Army *The Place on 41st Street Links *Urmommaisfat's Bungie.net Profile *UMIF Revenge's Bungie.net Profile Category:Bungie Community Category:Users